Many members of the Garcinia family of natural products have been shown to display significant cytotoxicity against a range of cancer cell lines. The goal of the proposed research is to develop a short and efficient synthesis of a member of this family, gaudichaudiic acid G. A key step in the proposed synthesis is a novel one-pot, three component coupling reaction. This sequence, which involves a Diels-Alder reaction, aldol condensation, and hetero-Michael addition, will allow for the exceedingly facile preparation of the tricyclic core common to the Garcinia xanthonoids. Coupling of this core fragment to a complex but readily prepared phenolic fragment will complete the total synthesis of guadichaudiic acid G. In addition, coupling of this core to alternative phenolic fragments will allow rapid access to additional members of this family including naturally occurring morellic acid and scortechinone B as well as a potentially limitless number of unnatural analogues. In this way, a library of garcinia-type products will be generated and assayed for cytotoxicity against cancer cell lines with the ultimate goal being to identify a compound with superior biological activity.